113: Shoe
Shoe, A.K.A. Experiment 113, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to generate negative events; however, adjusting his cranial horseshoe controls the type of event (luck) generated. In a downward position, he causes bad luck; in an upright position, he causes good luck. His one true place is at the most difficult mini-golf course, making miniature golfers score holes-in-one. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated when a mini-golfer whacked his pod (mistaking it for a golf ball) into a moat obstacle. Personality Shoe appears to be mute, but also friendly and sociable as seen when he tried to make friends with Stitch. Unlike most experiments, Shoe doesn't mean to cause chaos intentionally; it's just the way he was programmed. He is also shown to be very sensitive about his bad luck powers, as seen when he overheard Lilo say that he cannot seem to change his bad luck and is apparently useless. He felt abandoned and hurt after hearing these words and even ran away. However, when Lilo learned that Shoe could generate good luck, she apologized to him after finding him, and he seemed to forgive Lilo when he hugged her. Appearance Shoe is a green-and-white sloth-like experiment with a wiry body and a horseshoe-shaped head with a round face with black eyes, a small dark purple round nose, a little mouth and two long, curved horns. Special Abilities Shoe is a luck-manipulating experiment. When his cranial horseshoe, or the "horns" on his head, are facing down, bad luck occurs. When the horseshoe is turned up, the opposite luck is generated. The events can be predicted to happen whenever the tips of his horns glow, and also a faint bleep is heard. Shoe cannot control the luck his powers provide to himself or others, however, and is dependent on the horns' position. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Shoe ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-10-25.jpg|Shoe's experiment pod ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-11-23.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-12-11.jpg|Shoe generating bad luck ScreenCapture 08.07.13 11-59-40.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.13 21-02-40.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.13 21-01-54.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-58-11.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-58-52.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 3-00-15.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 3-01-25.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 3-01-53.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 3-01-60.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 3-02-42.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 3-03-32.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 3-41-18.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 3-42-09.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 3-43-02.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 3-44-51.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 3-46-45.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 3-48-03.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 3-50-15.jpg|Shoe with Stitch ScreenCapture 08.07.13 3-51-20.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 3-52-25.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 3-54-41.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.13 21-13-56.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 3-55-54.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 3-56-43.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 3-59-38.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 4-00-57.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 4-02-52.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 11-46-32.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 11-47-13.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 11-49-30.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 11-50-12.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 11-57-03.jpg|Shoe listening in on Lilo ScreenCapture 08.07.13 11-58-33.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.13 21-16-32.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 11-59-56.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.13 21-19-44.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 12-01-30.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 12-03-31.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 12-04-54.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 12-05-50.jpg|Shoe captured by Gantu ScreenCapture 08.07.13 12-07-05.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 12-08-10.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 12-09-58.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.13 21-22-44.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 12-11-26.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 12-14-43.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 12-16-33.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 12-18-33.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 12-19-53.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 12-23-22.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 12-24-04.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 12-24-54.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-04-25.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-05-56.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-07-32.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-09-20.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-10-32.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-12-19.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-16-40.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-18-06.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-20-08.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-21-58.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-24-51.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-26-23.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-29-14.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-37-36.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-40-44.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-41-06.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-41-40.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-41-55.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-42-16.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-42-45.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-44-37.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-44-56.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-45-51.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-46-18.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-47-33.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-47-52.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-48-19.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-51-41.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-52-06.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-52-32.jpg|Shoe hugging Lilo ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-54-41.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-55-11.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-56-13.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-56-46.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-57-43.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 16-58-03.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 17-00-10.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 17-00-50.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 17-01-55.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 17-02-20.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 17-03-38.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 17-04-05.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 17-06-03.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 17-07-04.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 17-07-38.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 17-08-45.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 17-09-37.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 17-10-26.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 17-11-18.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 17-12-31.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 17-15-03.jpg|Shoe generating good luck ScreenCapture 08.07.13 17-15-50.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 17-16-26.jpg Skip ScreenCapture 01.07.13 2-16-27.jpg Snooty Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-15h59m47s57.png Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h43m50s211.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h08m47s232.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h50m27s142.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-17-18h39m03s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h15m27s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h52m56s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Miscellaneous Panes24.jpg Stitch Now - Shoe.png|Shoe in ''Stitch!Now Trivia *Lilo stated that she didn't name 113 "Shoe" because of his horseshoe-like horn, but because she thinks he needs shoes, despite the fact that none of the experiments wear shoes. *According to Jumba, the moment he created Shoe, his laboratory exploded. *Shoe's pod color is purple. *The Experiment Pod Container describes Shoe as: "Experiment 113. Primary function: Negative event generator." *His number is a likely reference to the number 13, which is considered unlucky by most Western cultures. *Shoe's holographic silhouette appeared in "Snooty". **Shoe is shown to have two different graphic designs on Jumba's computer. Category:Experiments Category:Males